


"I like it when you call me Daddy" [Charles]

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: Just self-indulgent (self insert) smut about Charles Smith.





	"I like it when you call me Daddy" [Charles]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut (whoever thought *I'd* be writing smut🙈👀😊), and truthfully I’m not sure I know how to really write it properly. That's why I’ve decided to do it in a headcanons type format to see if it flowed any better.
> 
> I'm always looking to improve, so as always:any feedback is appreciated

\- You straddled yourself across Charles’ lap placing your hands on his cheeks, pulling his face closer to your own.

\- He wrapped his strong arms around your waist as you brushed your lips across his.

\- The kiss got more intense as you parted your mouth and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, wrestling with yours.

\- You moaned in appreciation slightly whilst moving your hands, feeling the contours of his torso underneath his shirt.

\- He responded in kind as he moved his one of his own hands lower, lifting up your skirt & and brushing it against your leg.

\- You broke away from the kissing to look below at what was happening. The heat in your core building as his hand got closer & closer

\- “You’re this wet for me already?” he teased brushing a finger across your slickening folds

\- “I’m always wet for you” you whispered seductively in his ear before nibbling it gently

\- Pressing the pad of his thumb against your sensitive bud, he smiled as you threw your head back in sheer delight.

\- As much as you were enjoying his touch, you wanted more.

\- “Charles, I need you” you breathlessly moaned.

\- Without hesitation he lifted you off his lap and carried you over towards the bed.

\- You sat up and helped him unbuckle his trousers, placing your hand inside to palm at his already hard erection.

\- Freeing it from it’s confines, you bit your lip in anticipation as it sprung out in front of you.

\- You licked his impressive length before kissing the tip, gently followed by taking him slowly into your mouth

\- Groaning with pleasure, he ran his fingers through your hair before pushing you backwards, laying you flat on the bed.

\- He hovered over you, positioning himself against your entrance.

\- You moaned as he thrusted slowly into you, each time slightly more than before

\- Propping himself on his elbows, he took hold of your hands, entwining his own fingers with yours

\- “You like that?” he grinned

\- “Oh yes” you moaned closing your eyes as you felt yourself come undone “harder Daddy”

\- Looking at your face as it contoured with pleasure, he lowered his head to kiss you passionately, feeling his own climax approaching.

\- Your face flushed with the over stimulation of it all

\- He grunted as he spilt his seed deep inside of you.

\- Finally he rolled off you, lying on his back, both of you trying to catch your breath before he turned towards you,

\- “You know something my love?” brushing your hair from your face ”**I like it when you call me daddy**”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to the Tumblr anon that requested this. I'm not sure I've done it justice, but I had fun trying to write it up


End file.
